Homme Avec Des Lunettes jaeyong
by ssxxc
Summary: baca aja ku tak tahu cara membuat summary :' yang penting pairing nya tetap jaehyunxtaeyong ama lucasxmark


Taeyong PoV

" Sajangnim, anak anda di bully di sekolahnya" ucap Yuta.

"Hah?! kenapa bisa?" Kaget Taeyong.

"Saya juga tidak tahu sajangnim"

"Batalkan semua jadwal ku hari ini dan kamu ikut gua ke sekolahnya" ucap Taeyong.

"Baik Sajangnim"

Setibanya di sekolah Mereka langsung mencari Mark, mereka mendapatinya ditaman belakang sekolah

Taeyong dan Yuta berlari ke arah Mark.

"Mark!" ucap Taeyong.

Taeyong dan Yuta langsung menghampiri Mark yang sedang membaca novel di taman.

" Huh, eomma kenapa bisa disini? " Tanya Mark.

" Itu tidak penting, sekarang ikut eomma pulang ke rumah dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama eomma membiarkan mu tinggal di apartement " jelas Taeyong.

" Hah? tapi-" jawab Mark.

" tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang kita pulang " ucap Taeyong.

Taeyong PoV end

Selama perjalanan keluar sekolah Mark terus menunduk kan mukanya sementara Taeyong dan Yuta memasang muka tak acuh.

Sampai Taeyong mendengar ada yang memanggil Mark dengan sebutan 'Nerd yang menjijikan'.

Rahang Taeyong mengeras ketika orang itu muncul di hadapannya anak nya beserta antek anteknya dan memasang wajah yang brengsek dan angkuh.

" Yo Mark belikan aku makan cepat" suruh pemuda disamping Jaehyun.

" Kau siapa beraninya mamnggil anak ku 'Nerd yang menjijikan' dan seenaknya menyuruhnya membeli makanan?" tanya Taeyong sambil memasang wajah dingin.

'Posesif sekali ini wahai Ceo Lee di hadapan ku ini' batin Yuta sambil memutarkan matanya.

" Oh, ada orang rupanya didepanku ini " jawab pemuda yang merangkul Mark dengan muka songongnya.

'Mark sepertinya ketakutan melihat namja ini?' batin Yuta sambil mengamati pemuda yang merangkul Mark dan antek anteknya.

"Lepaskan dia" ucap Taeyong.

"Siapa lo berani menyuruh gue untuk melepaskannya? " jawab pemuda rambut coklat -Jaehyun-.

" Apakah kau tidak di ajari sama orang tua mu bersikap sopan santun disini? " Tanya Taeyong.

" Persetan dengan sopan santun, gue bertanya lagi siapa lo ? "

" Aku--" sebelum Taeyong menjawab Yuta menyela ucapan nya "Sajangnim, sebaiknya kita pergi karena rapat bersama YH Corp".

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau jadwalnya di kosongkan untuk 2 jam kedepan? " jawab Taeyong.

" Maafkan saya tetapi Ceo dari Jung Corp meminta anda datang ke sana " ujar Yuta.

"ohh ok, Mark ikut eomma sekarang kau akan ganti baju " ucap Taeyong.

" Baik, eomma " jawab Mark sambil melepaskan rangkulan Jaehyun.

Mark mengikuti eomma nya yang bersama sekretarisnya, tanpa mengetahui tatapan jaehyun yang sulit di artikan.

JaeHyun PoV

' Siapa pria itu? kenapa bisa dia di bertemu dengan ayah ku? molla lebih baik aku pergi ke bolos saja ' batin Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dan teman temannya pergi ke rooftop untuk bolos. Setiba di rooftop Jaehyun langsung menghubungi Daehyun kalau dia tidak mood untuk ikut balapan sebentar malam.

Jaehyun PoV end

"Yuta tolong cari tahu siapa mereka" ucap Taeyong.

"Baik, Sajangnim" balas Yuta.

20 Menit kemudian

"Sajangnim saya sudah mengirim informasi mereka Anda bisa mengeceknya di Email " ujar Yuta.

"Ah, baiklah kau bisa keluar " balas Taeyong.

"Saya permisi " ucap Yuta seiring berjalan ke luar.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari mana? ah dari Jung Jaehyun" kata Taeyong.

Jung jaehyun anak dari jung yunho dan jung jaejoong yang terlahir sebagai anak tunggal pernah balapan dan sering one night stand menyukai hidup bebas takut dengan appa nya Mempunyai 2 sahabat yang menemaninya dari Junior High School :

1\. Seo Yungho

2\. Kim Mingyu

" Ahh sepertinya kalau aku mengancam nya dengan rahasia ini " pikir Taeyong sambil menyeringai lebar.

Taeyong membacanya dengan serius sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau anak nya ada disitu berdiri selama 15 menit.

" Eomma, apa yang Eomma baca sehingga tidak menyadari kalau aku ada disini ? " ucap Mark dengan wajah datarnya.

" Ahh sejak kapan kau disitu? " tanya Taeyong.

" 15 menit yang lalu " jawab Mark.

" Untuk apa Mark-ah datang kesini? "

" Loh bukannya Eomma yang mengajak ku kesini? "

"Ahh iya kah ? "

" ugh itu karena faktor u " gumam Mark yang hanya dia bisa mendengarnya.

" Apakah kau berbicara sesuatu Mark? " tanya Taeyong.

" T-t-tidak mungkin eomma salah dengar " jawab Mark yang gelagapan.

" Yasudah, ayo pulang! " kata Taeyong.

Taeyong berjalan keluar ruangan nya sambil membalas sapaan dari karyawan nya dengan senyum manis

'Omo, Taeyong sajangnim manis sekali!'

'Iya aku iri dengan perawatan nya'

'Cantik sekali'

Mark yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutarkan mata nya sambil bergumam " Eomma selalu tebar pesona "

"Kau bilang apa Mark?"

"Emm tidak kok"

Sesampai di supermarket, Taeyong dan Mark berjalan menyusuri rak - rak barang, dan mengambil barang yang di butuhkan.

"Mark ambil snack yang kau butuh kan " ujar Taeyong sambil mendorong trolly ke arah rak - rak sayuran.

"Ne eomma " balas Mark sambil berjalan menyusuri rak rak snack ringan.

Mark yang berjalan tidak mengetahui kalau di situ ada Jaehyun dkk yang lagi mengambil snack snack. Mark yang orangnya terkesan tidak acuh hanya melewatinya begitu saja, sampai akhirnya.

"Wah siapa ini ? " ujar jaehyun yang men-kode agar yang lainnya mengelilingi Mark agar tidak kabur. Mark yang tersadar dari main handphonenya itu langsung menaikkan kepalanya.

"M-mau apa kau?" balas Mark yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Mauku? aku mau kau jadi budakku " ujar Jaehyun dengan nada dingin dan terlihat menyeramkan.

Suasana di rak snack itu menyeramkan Namun tidak begitu lama karena Taeyong langsung berbicara " Mark apa kau sudah selesai?" melihat anaknya di kelilingi ia langsung berkata dengan nada tinggi "Yakk ! apa - apaan ini kenapa kalian mengurung anakku seperti itu " beruntung di sekitar rak - rak itu sepi.

"Ahh kita bertemu lagi tuan" ucap Jaehyun.

"Apa mau mu sampai mengelilingi anak ku?" tanya Taeyong yang langsung di jawab oleh jaehyun " Aku ingin anak tuan menjadi budak ku " balas Jaehyun dengan tenang.

Taeyong menggeram, maju dan langsung memukul Jaehyun "Apa salah anak ku sampai kau ingin menjadikannya budak mu?" tanya Taeyong sambil mencengkram kerah baju Jaehyun.

"Sudahlah hari ini aku lagi baik jadi kau ku lepaskan, Mark ayo kita bayar barang-barang yang lain" kata Taeyong "baik Eomma".

Sepeninggalan Taeyong, Jaeyun terlihat marah dan berkata "Sial, lebih baik gue cari siapa dia sebenarnya".

"Oi Jaehyun sampai kapan kita disini terus?" tanya Johnny.

"Diamlah gue nggak mood sekarang"

"Tadi itu siapa Mark? " tanya Taeyong sambil mendorong trolley belanjaan mereka "Dia salah satu pembully di sekolah ku Eomma"jawab mark.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga ikut terbully Mark?".

"Entahlah Eomma aku juga tidak tahu".

"Ohh bagaimana Eomma ikut sekolah lagi Mark?".

"Hah? Eomma serius?" jawab Mark dengan melotot.

"Memang nya kenapa Mark?".

"Bukannya Eomma terlalu tua untuk sekolah lagi?".

"Aishh kau ini, setidaknya muka Eomma masih terlihat muda".

"Mark tidak apa - apa dengan itu tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Eomma?".

"Tenang ada Yuta, boleh ya ya?" tanya Taeyong dengan aegyonya.

"Hahh yasudah Eomma boleh ikut sekolah" jawab Mark denga pasrah. " Yeyy!" ucap Taeyong dengan muka senangnya.

Sesampainya di depan mobil Taeyong membuka pintu belakang sambil berkata "Mark taruh belanjaan nya di bagian belakang!" "Oke Eomma" jawab Mark.

Setibanya di rumah Taeyong menyuruh Mark agar ke kamarnya "Mark! habis kau mandi temui aku di kamarku ada yang Eomma mau katakan" kata Taeyong.

"Baik Eomma" balas Mark sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Kriett...

Taeyong masuk ke kamarnya mengambil baju yang akan dia pakai habis mandi, setelah mengambil baju Taeyong berjalan keluar kamar.

Sepanjang jalan Taeyong berpikir 'Bagaimana jika aku berpenampilan biasa? ahh tidak-tidak, kalau aku berpakaian biasa yang ada mereka malah tambah membully Mark'.

Taeyong terus berpikir dengan raut bingung sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa kamar mandinya terlewat begitu saja.

Mark yang berada di dapur habis mandi, melihat Eommanya hanya melewati kamar mandi dan memperlihatkan dengan wajah bingung 'Bukannya Eomma mau mandi?' sambil menggeleng kepalanya maklum. 'Eomma sering sekali begitu' batin Mark.

"Eomma apa kau ingin mandi atau tidak?" tanya Mark.

Taeyong yang sadar kalau dia melewati pintu kamar mandi begitu saja.

" Huh? ehehehe Eomma melamun" kata Taeyong sambil cengirannya

Mark yang mendengar jawaban Eommanya hanya bisa 'Palm face'.

Lalu segera menjawab "Bahkan Eomma sudah berada di dekat kompor, bukankah kompor dan pintu kamar mandi berjarak jauh?" sungut Mark.

"Eomma hanya berpikir kalau eomma berpakaian biasa nanti kau tambah di bully Mark, jadi Eomma putuskan Eomma akan menjadi nerd sepertimu lusa" ucap Taeyong jelas.

"Aku kira Eomma mau sekolah nya minggu depan?" tanya Mark.

"Hey! Eomma maunya lusa" balas Taeyong kesal.

Di pagi hari

"Markeu! Bangun cepat, kau harus kesekolah pagi ini" Taeyong mengetuk pintu kamar Mark.

"Ne eomma, aku sudah bangun" jawab Mark dari dalam kamarnya.

Setelah menjawab perkataan eommanya, Mark segera ke kamar mandi dengan langkah malas.

Skip

"Pagi eomma" kata Mark yang berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Pagi juga Mark" balas Taeyong yang sedang menaruh sarapan di meja makan.

dan segera melepaskan apronnya.

"Setelah kau sarapan, eomma akan mengantar mu kesekolah karena eomma mau mengurus berkas pindahan eomma" ucap Taeyong selesai makan.

"Baik eomma"


End file.
